Relapse, repeat
by Rosie-Lun
Summary: Wanda es las cosas imposibles que no admite la realidad. Bucky, la euforia en un ingenuo instante de contradicciones. [Este fic participa en el Reto: "¿Te atreves al lado oscuro?" del foro La Era de los Vengadores]


**Disclaimer:** Nada es mío. La trama un poco, tal vez. Todo a sus dueños.

 ** _Aviso:_** _Este fic participa en el Reto: "¿Te atreves al lado oscuro?" del foro "La Era de los Vengadores"._

Afortunadamente la burrada monstruosa que tenía planeada no vio la luz (y con algo de buena suerte no lo hará nunca, ¡pedofilia!, a dónde voy ir a parar a este paso, dios), si bien esto tampoco es muy lindo, es mejor que lo anterior. Menos, eh, terrible. De hecho, siento que es muy light para un rating M. Ya juzgarán ustedes.

Por último, digamos que "Simple Girl" de IAMX ha hecho de las suyas conmigo de nuevo, así que recomiendo ampliamente escucharla.

Quejas, sugerencias, felicitaciones, tomatazos, ustedes saben dónde va ;)

* * *

 **|Relapse, repeat|**

.

Esta noche el viento es frío sobre el rostro, agita con cierta violencia el cabello, arde helado en los pulmones tras aspirar otra larga bocanada. Desde lo alto del edificio, Nueva York es un llamativo concierto de luces espectrales, un lienzo de sonidos divergentes, posibilidades infinitas y esta rara satisfacción venida de ningún lado. Busca a tientas los dedos delgados de su compañera y se aferra a ella en el vértice mismo de la locura. Sostiene entre los dedos de la mano libre los remanentes de su última dosis una fracción de segundo más, aguardando inquieto el dulce fuego del bienestar, la buena suerte, la vieja promesa de poseer el mundo. Todo para él, se lo regalaría a Wanda porque siente que la ama como si nunca hubiera dicho que la odiaba, que ojalá un día de estos llegara a casa para encontrarla muerta, que prostituirse porque era una puta adicta lo repugnaba… La ama. Ahora la ama, y si tuviera el mundo, lo rendiría a los pies de ella.

Como reflejo de la réplica cósmica a una cayada rogativa, al apresurado y sintético estruendo en su cerebro responde también la risa desordenada e impetuosa de Wanda.

Comienza, igual que ha hecho antes tantas veces. Los jirones grises de melancolía se derriten en la adulterada placidez del momento, es rosa y amarilla y vívida. La angustia, que minutos atrás casi troca en tragedia, es un vago recuerdo de otra vida.

Ahora eso es secundario. Es la historia de un par de perdedores irrelevantes. La tristeza no es posible con Wanda a su costado izquierdo. Se antoja más bien inverosímil y repugnante. ¿Cómo ha podido llegar a pensar, minutos atrás, que Wanda era una mujerzuela asquerosa? Wanda no es eso, por dios, Wanda es luz, Wanda es dicha. Qué tonto.

Ahora, Wanda y sus manos gélidas ríen. James siente los colores de este deflagrado sonido lamiéndole la piel. Su corazón da un casi indescifrable _—un casi sobrenatural—_ salto de euforia dentro del pecho, eco de la implosión en su cerebro segundos antes. Bucky siente como todo su cuerpo se estremece. No de angustia. Nunca de miedo, porque Bucky puede reconocer una cosa, tiene una certeza en un océano de dudas: James Barnes no conoce de miedo cuando Wanda Maximoff está a su lado, sostiene su mano con una trémula, y grita a la noche neoyorquina que quiere follarlo _—que va a follarlo—_ como si no hubiera un mañana.

No es miedo, es un torrente de frenética anticipación fluyendo igual que lava en las venas.

Es algo inexacto, más parecido a la felicidad y al delirio. Bucky tiembla de alegría, constreñido por una niebla química de seguridad y excitación; una ligera capa de sudor en su frente, pupilas dilatadas, la mano derecha entrelazada con la de Wanda, su cerebro se funde en una mar de peligrosa nitidez, y al final libera una carcajada expansiva. Tiene toda esta dicha arañándole las entrañas, revolviéndole los pensamientos. Un hormigueo delicioso, implacable, le somete el cuerpo.

El beso vehemente _—tal vez violento, hay sangre—_ que captura la risa de Wanda para disolverla con la suya propia sabe a todos aquellos colores lúcidos, huele a música erótica, tiene el tacto feliz y rabioso del infierno.

Pero esto no es el infierno. Imposible. Esto es el cielo, un trozo de paraíso propio, cavila James, sobrecogido por un súbito aturdimiento, crispado por el latigazo eléctrico del placer mientras Wanda presiona contra la piel de su cuello esa lengua maestra, dejando un rastro húmedo hasta volver a sus labios y jugar un rato dentro de su boca. Bucky, cegado por una luz inexistente, no atina a hacer otra cosa que estrecharla, pegarla a su cuerpo para sentirla más, sentirla toda cuando ahoga en su boca un adelanto del placer de sentir la dureza que existe entre las piernas de él. Algo vuelve a estallar en el interior de Bucky. No es la heroína, esto no puede ser la puta droga, por dios. Es mejor, más eficaz, más tóxico a la larga, quizás. Se deja arrastrar por el dulce veneno, y de repente están cayendo, _caen, caen, caen_ …

El suelo no es cómodo, es glacial y mojado, pero de cualquier manera es el jodido paraíso, su cielo, mientras que Wanda sobre él es humedad, movimientos rítmicos, y deliciosos gemidos que le abrasan los oídos, le rozan la piel empapada, le eriza hasta el último de los nervios luego de una mirada en tonalidades verdes que lo apremia a ir más rápido, más profundo. James siente una exclamación obscena atorada en la garganta, lo asfixia, pero la efervescencia de su juicio rehúsa afanarse en otro propósito que el de romperse en un instante de euforia, de sublime éxtasis, abrazado a la mujer que ama, que siempre va a amar.

Steve ha insistido en repetidas ocasiones: su unión es acerca de la heroína. Su amor no es amor, es adicción. Las marcas de uñas femeninas sobre el rostro y la prostitución deberían hablar suficiente por una relación que desde afuera parece _—es—_ enfermiza. Pero esto no es artificial, argumentará James. La intensa forma de mirarse…, es que ellos no lo han visto, no han estado allí. Las cosas que ambos adivinan debajo de toda esa piel y toda esa suciedad. Y sí, hay rabia, y locura, y eso está bien, porque no es artificial. Eso no es sintético. Esto es… es poesía. El urgente orgasmo que la aplasta y la deshace en un torrente de grititos — _sollozos_ — un poco antes que a él es un poema, una canción dulce y legendaria. Porque Wanda es… las cosas bellas e imposibles que no admite la realidad, para él, que es la euforia en un instante de ingenuidad y demencia.

Todo irá mal mañana, lo sufre, lo intuye cobarde ya entre visiones adorables de tranquilidad eterna. El fuego suave y dulce de la heroína se disipa a momentos, y atisbos de un verdadero infierno lo horrorizan. Pero siempre pueden empezar de nuevo. Como antes. Como _siempre_.

Recaída, y repetirlo todo de nuevo...

El día despunta en el horizonte, Nueva York es una fosa de podredumbre, es ruidosa, gris, tiene algo de insípida. El suelo y el frío han hecho mierda su espalda. Siente entumidas las extremidades. James suelta un gruñido de fastidio. Sin sorpresa, sin sobresalto o desencanto, Bucky se sacude con una amplia mueca de aversión el abrazo de Wanda Maximoff, sabrá dios dónde y con cuántos se ha ido a revolcar la muy asquerosa antes de engatusarle otra vez a él. La odia. Ahora la odia. Siempre va a odiarla. James Barnes sabe que ahora la odia y la mataría con sus propias manos por un poco de alcohol; por mucho menos quizá. Por soledad, probablemente. Por el simple alivio de no tener que verle la puta cara otro día más.

Por no tener que repetirlo todo de nuevo.

* * *

Diría una lectorcita: esto vale hongo (xD). No es precisamente así como creo que sería la relación de mi OTP. Sobre todo, no esa última parte que me ha costado tanto escribir.

 _Anyway…_ Se supone que fuera oscuro (y en el cerebro de Luna algo va tan mal que las drogas no le parecieron suficientes xD).


End file.
